


The King's Most Precious Prize

by ImJustFandomTrash



Series: Thorin Oakenshield & Co. [2]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Battle of Five Armies Fix-It, Dragon Sickness, Dragon Sickness! Thorin, Dubious Consent, Emotionally Constipated Thorin, Erotica, Everybody Lives, F/M, I got horny over dragon sickness! Thorin and it was supposed to be nasty....but then i got soft, I love big fat dwarf cock and nobody will take that from me, King Thorin, Porn, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Size Kink, Smut, Thorin Is an Idiot, lololol, shameless size kink, this is shameless smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:33:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22961731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImJustFandomTrash/pseuds/ImJustFandomTrash
Summary: Erebor is reclaimed, but Thorin's acting very strange. Hiding out in the infirmary to treat your injuries you've received during Smaug's attack on Laketown, it seems that your secret place isn't so secret...and Thorin isn't very happy that a member of his company has been hiding. How can you convince Thorin that you are loyal to him?Dragon Sickness! Thorin Oakenshield x Fem! Hobbit! Reader
Relationships: Thorin Oakenshield/Reader
Series: Thorin Oakenshield & Co. [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1657975
Comments: 8
Kudos: 220





	The King's Most Precious Prize

**Author's Note:**

> I love this fucking oaf, mahal save me, when am i gonna choke on his big dwarf cock and die

Ever since the Company had finally reclaimed Erebor, you noticed that Thorin was acting very off. The Dragon sickness that had plagued his grandfather and his father was now plaguing him. Thorin was changed, but there wasn’t much that you could do…that any of the company could do. Thorin was so blinded by his need for the arkenstone, by his greed, that nobody was safe from his wrath.

You had been avoiding him the best that you could, trying to tend to your burns with the limited medicine that had been found within the ruins of the old infirmary. There were only three who knew your whereabouts: Bilbo, Balin, and Fili. Bilbo had been keeping you up-to-date about Thorin’s mental state, and while you wanted to do something, you were sure that there was nothing that you could do for him.

Currently, you were sitting on a block of stone, your back to the door, as you tended to the burns on your arm that you had obtained when Smaug attacked Laketown. You had barely gotten away with Fili, Kili, Oin, and Bofur when Smaug attacked, but you had been so caught up in helping Bard that you didn’t realize Fili had already left with his kin. A stray burning log had fallen and caught onto your arm when you were trying to leave, and Bard saved your life before helping you to the shores.

When Fili realized you were, in fact, alive, he had tried to steer the boat back to you, but you had jumped into the freezing water, swimming the best you could with your injured arm, and Fili and Bofur had pulled you into the boat when you got close enough to them.

It had been too close of a call.

So, Bilbo had ushered you away before Thorin could see you, and here you were, stuck to the confines of the infirmary with Bilbo bringing you food periodically. And now, here you were, suffering through putting a healing salve on your burnt arm. Sighing, you closed the jar of the salve when you froze at the sound Thorin’s voice coming through the entrance of the infirmary.

“So, this is where you’ve been hiding…tell me, is this were you’ve been hiding the Arkenstone too?”

You felt the point of his blade on the back of your neck, twisting lightly, and slowly, Thorin moved your hair from your shoulder. You replied stiffly.

“I haven’t been hiding, Thorin…I am wounded, and have been tending to my wounds. I don’t have your stone.”

You held up your burnt arm to show him, and you added.

“I have very limited movement. I would be of no help to you, Thorin.”

Thorin’s blade trailed along your shoulder and down your arm, and you moved your arm back before it could drag down your wound. You stood up, stepping from his blade and you turned to face him. His eyes, despite being that gorgeous blue that you enjoyed looking into from time-to-time, were dark and dangerous. It looked like he hadn’t slept in a while, and you swore that you could see the haze in his eyes.

He was wearing his crown and his furs, looking so majestic and absolutely handsome….even as he pointed his blade at you. Thorin walked closer to you, tilting his head at you as he hissed to you, his blade coming to rest at your stomach.

“You are lying to me…why else would the company not have found the Arkenstone yet?”

You replied, glaring at him.

“I’m not lying to you, Thorin. I have been in the infirmary this whole time tending to my wounds. I am of no use to you sick with infection, now am I?”

Thorin didn’t even seem to be listening, his blade coming up to the open part of your tunic. Your tunic was fairly large on you, a borrowed tunic from Fili after your swim. The tunic often hung from one shoulder, the ties in the front undone and showing off much of your chest. Thorin’s blade pushed aside the flap of the front, showing the beginning swell of your breast.

Tingles ran down your spine, and Thorin’s head tilted as he gazed at your skin. Thorin said to you, his eyes glazing over even more as he gazed on at you.

“You could be hiding it on your person…perhaps, within a hidden pocket…maybe even in a bag hidden beneath your clothing…”

Thorin’s blade dragged down, pushing between your legs, and Thorin held the sharpened edge of the blade to you, making you stiffen.

“I want you to take it all off….prove to your king that you are loyal…”

You froze. Was this a good idea? Could you do this? This was Thorin Oakenshield, the man you had agreed to accompany when Gandalf approached you and your brother, Bilbo. This was Thorin, who had saved your life countless times and you, him. This was Thorin, the King under the Mountain, who you had fallen in love with.

But this dwarf before you wasn’t really him, though, was it?

Could you really follow his order? Your hesitance made Thorin’s eyes go dark, and the point of orcrist pressed against the skin over your heart.

“So, you _are_ hiding it from me…”

You backed into the wall, and Thorin growled. You exclaimed when he raised his blade to strike you.

“I’ll do it, I’ll do it!”

Thorin paused, and you gripped the bottom of your tunic before pulling it over your head. Your undershirt was revealed, along with your trousers, and you showed Thorin that you had no bags on you. Thorin’s eyes gazed long and hard at you before he ordered, his voice deep.

_“All of it.”_

You swallowed thickly before slowly lifting the undershirt. Your skin prickled from the cold, and you allowed the shirt to fall down your arms. Thorin’s eyes darkened, and he licked his lips. The gesture wasn’t unnoticed by you, and you crossed your arms over your chest, your face burning. Thorin growled to you.

“Don’t you dare hide from me…”

Sheathing his sword, Thorin grasped your wrists, his grip mindful of your wound, and you looked up at the dwarf. His eyes were surrounded by a ring of dark blue, his eyes blown from lust, and you swore that for a second, the haze from his eyes flickered away. Slowly, he pulled your arms from your chest, and you whimpered softly.

“Thorin...”

Thorin dipped down, his nose inhaling your scent as he ran his lips down your neck. His beard pricked your skin, but you didn’t dare move away from him. His teeth nipped your skin, and he mumbled.

“My loyal gem…”

You shivered, and Thorin’s lips sucked on the hollow of your throat. His hands came from your wrists to your chest, feeling the softness of your skin, and his large fingers pinched your nipples. You gasped lightly, your hands coming to his shoulders and clutching the fur coat that graced his shoulders. Your nipples hardened from his pinching, and Thorin growled deeply in satisfaction.

It was like it was all for him…your body, your mind, your reactions….all his.

Thorin picked you up, practically slamming you against the wall as he pinned you with his strength and hips, grinding his hardening cock into your clothed bottom half, his lips eagerly encasing your nipple and his other hand kneading and tugging your other breast.

You gasped loudly, your uninjured hand tangling within his hair, and you called to him as he wildly suckled and bit and kissed at your breasts.

“My king!”

Thorin deeply growled, and he hissed to you as he began to untie your trousers, his lips brushing against the hollow of your throat and his hot breath fanning across your throat with each syllable.

“If you are found to have hidden the Arkenstone, I will not hesitate to charge you for treason against your king.”

His hand snaked into your loose trousers, his hot fingers sliding against your wet heat, and you whimpered as he slipped one of his large fingers into you.

"I will not hesitate to cut your head from your body and hang it before any of the other traitorous fools among my company."

Fingering you roughly, Thorin growled to you, his blue eyes gazing deeply into your own.

“Do you understand, (Y/n)?”

You cried out to him, your hips rolling against his hand.

“Yes, my king!”

You whimpered, and Thorin growled in satisfaction at your obedience. His finger was large, stretching you slightly as he moved it in and out of you, and Thorin didn’t hesitate to slip another finger inside of you.

“Mahal…”

He whispered to himself when he felt how tight you were. So delicious…and all his. Thorin began to leave bites along your skin, marking you up and laying his claim on you. His lips were soft, a nice contrast to the roughness of his beard, and Thorin bit a dark mark into your jawline. Your hips bucked, and you whimpered to him, eyes squeezing shut.

“Thorin…!”

Thorin eagerly placed his lips on yours, tongue intertwining with his own. His tongue was thick and hot, claiming your mouth and dancing with your own tongue. His fingers slipped from your soaking heat, and he yanked your trousers down, revealing your body to him. Thorin’s hand eagerly untied his own trousers, revealing his hard cock. His cock was girthy and thick, veins pulsing as his swollen and red head leaked precum heavily. He was hot, so hot, but god he wanted more. He wanted to feel more of you….to feel your little body wrapped around his large cock.

Thorin watched intently as he grabbed his large cock and teased the head against your soaking cunt. Thorin growled deeply as he pushed his cock into you, and you gasped loudly. He was big; so terrifyingly big, and you swore he was going to rip you open. Thorin was so incredibly thick that he had trouble getting the rest of his cock inside of you, and in a bout of frustration, he thrust roughly inside of you, shoving the rest of his cock into you.

You cried out loudly, your thighs tightening around Thorin’s waist, and he gripped your waist tightly. His face was pressed into your cheek, and you whimpered as he thrust into you over and over. Your one hand was clutching his hair, the other holding onto his shoulder, and Thorin breathed heavily against you, his hips snapping into yours over and over as he fucked you. You were so tight; it was better than anything he could have ever dreamed of. So long, he had wanted you like this…and now he had you, his most precious prize.

Your walls were throbbing around him, so incredibly tight and delicious, and you were moaning loudly. There was pain in your injured arm from the friction, but you paid it no mind as Thorin dug his face into the crook of your neck, groaning deeply, and you couldn’t help but to cry out, hot tears running down your face from the intense pleasure that you were feeling.

“Thorin! Thorin, oh mahal!”

He sharply inhaled against your skin as your walls tightened around him a bit. You were becoming close, so close, and Thorin was almost euphoric as he began to desperately coax your release from you, his cock slamming into your cervix over and over.

“I…I love you! Oh, mahal, Thorin!”

Thorin froze, your words ringing through his head over and over. The haze from his eyes flickered, his true self shining through. Thorin gazed at you, his blue eyes wide as he stared on at you. You were panting, face red and hair sticking to your face from your sweat.

“What did you just say?”

You whimpered to him, your hips rolling to gain more friction, but Thorin’s grip was like stone on your waist, never allowing you a single movement.

“I…I love you, Thorin Oakenshield…I have since the Shire…Mahal, _please_ , Thorin.”

You were needy against him, squirming in his arms, desperate for him, and Thorin’s jaw unhinged lightly. Mahal, how could you love him after he had almost struck you down with his sword? His clarity was coming back to him in increments, slowly coming to his senses, and Thorin’s eyes fluttered before he let his head fall into your shoulder, fucking you once more. There was a new desperation to his movement, a deep yearning and need that made his hips move much more roughly than before.

You cried out from the resumption of his fucking, the brutal and yearning pace he had set making your head spin. Your toes curled in earnest and pleasure, and you cried out loudly as you came all over him. Thorin growled deeply, his grip on you almost bruising, and Thorin became erratic with his thrusts, desperately seeking release, and Thorin shuddered against you as he came deep inside of you. Pressing you down onto his cock as hard as he could, Thorin shot load after load of cum into you, filling you with his warmth. You whimpered, and Thorin panted against you.

Sliding down the wall, Thorin kept you in his lap, holding you close to him. Wetness appeared on your shoulder, and you felt Thorin’s body shaking against you.

“…Thorin?”

Thorin whispered to you.

“Mahal, I am so sorry, (Y/n)…how can you allow yourself to love me when I’ve taken advantage of you…when I almost killed you…”

You shook your head, whispering to him and gently caressing his hair.

“Because I knew that you would come back to me, Thorin…if not now, then later. I never lost faith in you.”

Thorin sniffled, and you hushed him.

“It’s alright, Thorin. It’s going to be alright. Hold onto this sliver of sanity…hold onto the clarity that you have been given….your kin need the Thorin from Bag End…not the tyrant sitting upon his riches.”

Thorin swallowed thickly and nodded slowly before lifting you off his flaccid cock. You winced, and Thorin cursed.

“Mahal, you’re bleeding.”

Mixed within your cum and Thorin’s were streaks of pink and red, and you answered honestly.

“I have never been with anybody before…you are almost too big for my virgin cunt to take you.”

Thorin’s face erupted red at your boldness, and you whispered to him, cupping his face and kissing him softly.

“But no matter…I am sure that my cunt will get used to you soon enough.”

“Woman…”

Thorin cursed before kissing you sensually, holding you to him, and you mumbled.

“Don’t expect me to get up and walk for you, though. My legs are quite numb.”

Thorin chuckled softly before picking you up and wrapping you up in his furs.

“I am willing to carry you…here and to wherever it is you wish to go.”

You hummed deeply, and Thorin kissed your temple before tucking his flaccid cock back into his trousers and tying them. Taking you from the counter he had set you on, Thorin began to walk to his chambers, avoiding everyone that he could as he did so. Once he was in his chambers, Thorin tucked you into bed and kissed you deeply.

"Rest...we will discuss more in the morning."

You nodded tiredly, and you fell asleep against his thigh, sighing softly. Thorin gently played with your hair, weaving a tight courting braid in your hair before kissing your knuckles softly. His most precious prize...his One.

"My queen."

[END]

**Author's Note:**

> IF YOU ENJOYED THIS FIC, PLEASE LEAVE A LIKE AND COMMENT. THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING.


End file.
